


Scars

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Scars, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: The mystery behind Reade's scar.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so Rob Brown has a scar in the middle of his forehead, and I've always wondered what it was from, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for reading.

Reade hated his scar. It was just a painful reminder that he had needed three stitches on his face after he had fallen down a well when he was young. He hadn't meant to fall down the well, but the football had been at the bottom, and it was the only one he had, so that kinda limited his options. He had fallen headfirst, getting a concussion along with the cut. Of course, the most embarrassing day of his life had left a permanent mark on him. Just like how of course that was the first thing Tasha had noticed about him.

They had been working together only a few days when she first asked him about the scar. They were at lunch, talking about random things when she first brought it up. "Whad'ya do to your face?" She had asked, ever the blatant one. Reade had half-panicked at that point, not wanting to tell the real story to this beautiful, badass FBI agent he had just met. So he made up a story. "Oh, I got that in the field," he lied, "I was trying to take down a gambling ring, but I went in alone and the leader had a knife. Long story short, I pushed him off and took him in, but not before he got me with the knife." Tasha looked at him for a moment, a bemused expression on her face. "You wanna tell me the real story, Reade?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Reade asked in what he hoped was an innocent voice. Suddenly, Patterson called for Tasha and she had to go. "I'm here when you're ready to tell me the real story," she told him as she walked out of the room.

Two years later, Tasha and Reade were once more at lunch, talking about their latest case. Suddenly, Tasha looked at Reade, the same bemused expression on her face. "You never told me how you actually got your scar," she said playfully. Reade sighed. "Oh, not this again, Tash," he groaned, "I already told you." Tasha scoffed. "Yeah, you definitely got your scar from the knife of a gambling rings leader." Reade sighed knowing Tasha wouldn't back down on this. "Fine," he grumbled, "if you really must know, I fell down a well when I was eight. Cut my face pretty badly." Tasha tried to stifle her smile but failed. "Oh yeah,so funny, Reade had to get three stitches after falling down a well." Tasha had a really bad poker face at that moment. "You had to get three stitches?" She giggled. "Do you now see why I didn't tell you this?" He asked. "You fell down a well, Ed," she said trying her best at a straight face, "that's not that bad." She pulled up her sleeve, revealing a long, pink scar on her bicep. "I got that one from breaking a kids swingset." He laughed at her. "Now that's pretty bad, but I got this one after I tripped over my dog."


End file.
